1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatically rotatable lamp ball, particularly to one provided with rollers and a lamp arm able to be rotated and give out bright lights at the same time. After the lamp ball is placed in the interior of a transparent outer casing, the whole outer casing can be driven by the rollers to roll and move forward freely, and LEDs arranged on the lamp arm can be controlled by the IC programs inside the lamp ball to give out flickering lights in sequence and at intervals. By rotation of the lamp arm and due to visual persistence, the automatically rolling stereoscopic lights will be seen, offering viewers an exclusively original and surprising visual feeling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, there are various kinds of automatically rolling spherical toys, such as disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 277343, titled “Improved Structure For Rolling Toys”, and No. 294052, titled “Improved Structure For Rolling Toys (2)”. In general, some spherical toys are provided with a power unit and able to roll automatically, but unable to actuate the radial arms appended thereon to rotate and give out bright lights synchronously, while other spherical toys are able to be rolled and give out flickering lights, such as shining yo-yos, but unable to roll automatically and provided with no radial arms to rotate synchronously for increasing entertaining effect. For the present, technology has been developed and toys have become more manifold than ever; therefore, toys must be exclusively original, interesting and diversiform; otherwise, they cannot appeal to consumers, especially children. For instance, if automatically rotatable toys can be additionally provided with a device for giving out and controlling flickering lights, they can surely attract consumers. For avoiding monotony and achieving entertaining effect, automatically rotatable spherical toys, which are provided with LEDs inside and able to give out flickering lights, had better be able to present brilliant and changeable light patterns when the lamp ball rotate.